This is a resubmission of K01MH01684-01A1 requesting support to provide the applicant with the skills necessary to conduct research that bridges geriatric neuropsychology with neuroimaging and longitudinal data analysis. Career development activities will focus on structural and functional MRI methods and data interpretation, and multivariate and longitudinal data analytic skills. These skills will be applied to research on the course of cognitive functioning in late-life depression (LLD), under the auspices of the Mental Health Interventions Research Center in Late-Life Mood Disorders. The Center provides subjects with broad-based clinical assessments, including neuropsychological evaluation, at baseline, after treatment of acute depressive episodes, and at yearly follow-up. The cognitive course of 250 LLD and 90 elderly control subjects will be studied over four years, using clinical neuropsychological and structural MRI data collected through the Center, as well as supplementary cognitive and functional MRI data collected under the auspices of this MRSDA. Treatment-related cognitive changes will be characterized. Risk factors for cognitive dysfunction will be determined. The functional integrity of the dorsolateral prefrontal cortex will be examined in a subset of subjects, using a valid and reliable functional MRI probe. Over a four-year follow-up period, this research will identify and characterize LLD sub-groups based on cognitive course, and examine risk factors for future dementia. This award will provide the applicant with the resources to obtain the training necessary to initiate a line of programmatic research and to develop into an independent scientist.